Alvin Seville (Live-Action Movie)
Alvin Seville is one of the three main characters of the live-action Alvin and the Chipmunks franchise. He is voiced by Justin Long also voiced Humphrey from Alpha and Omega. Appearance Alvin looks like a regular chipmunks and wears a red T-shirt with the initial "A" on it. Personality Alvin is known to be very childish and immature. He is very mischievous and likes to fool around at inappropriate moments.He always drives Dave crazy with his antics to the point that it spurned his catchphrase "AAAAAAALVINNNN!!!!!". However, Alvin can be very serious if he wants to. This was shown in ''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked ''where he was very concerned about Jeanette being captured and even said to Dave that there would come a day where he would "needs to disobey him". He is similar to Dave and one reason why they don't get a long. Alvin and the Chipmunks Alvin lived in a tree in the forest with his brothers Simon and Theodore. One day, their tree was cut down and they ended in the big city where they stowed away in the bag of Dave Seville and found themselves in his house. Dave finds them and is freaked out that they can talk. He tries to kick them out, but when he finds out they can sing he adopts them as his sons. He teaches them a Christmas chorus and presents them to his boss Ian Hawke, but the Chipmunks are too nervous and cannot perform ruining Dave's moment of glory. However, the Chipmunks later feel guilty and go to Ian's house and sing to him. Ian signs them to Jett Records and dresses in sweaters and The Chipmunks become an internet sensation. However, Ian wants The Chipmunks to himself and tricks them into believing that Dave doesn't love him and is only using them for their fame. The Chipmunks believe him and leave Dave for Ian. Ian starts badly abusing The Chipmunks by feeding a hyperactive energy boost and switching Simon's glasses with that similar to his. When Dave comes to The Chipmunk's latest concert to get them back, The Chipmunks realize that Ian lied to them and try to return to Dave. Ian puts them in a cage and takes off in his limo with them, but The Chipmunks are able to escape beforehand and leave bobble-head dolls of themselves in the cages before reuniting with Dave. Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel During one of their concerts, Alvin accidentally knocks Dave with a giant cardboard cutout of himself putting him in a kneckbrace and in the hospital. Dave enrolls The Chipmunks in high school and leaves them in the care of his nephew Toby Seville. On their first day at school, they become bullied by football jocks and enter a competition to determine who will sing in the school concert. They compete against female versions of themselves called The Chipettes and fall in love each one of their counterparts: Alvin with Brittany; Simon with Jeanette; and Theodore with Eleanor. However, the Chipmunks are horrified when they find out that The Chipettes' manager is Ian. Alvin encounters Brittany in the cafeteria and tries to warn her about Ian's true nature and how he put them in a cage, but Brittany doesn't believe him because she thinks the Chipmunks bailed on Ian and that Alvin literally spat at him. Alvin start hanging out with the jocks and neglects Simon and Theodore. He even helps the bullies prank Simon by appointing him a fake position called "litter monitor". To make it worse, he misses the competition due to attending a game with the jocks and Simon and Theodore are forced to forfeit giving victory to The Chipettes. He arrives after everyone left and sees no one but Brittany there. Brittany scolds Alvin for being late and believes that Ian right all along that he doesn't care about anyone but himself and admits that she never wanted to win this way. On the night of the concert, Alvin gets a call from Brittany who has found out along with her sisters that Alvin was right about Ian and also reveals that Ian also put them in a cage. Alvin rescues The Chipettes and the six perform at the school concert together. They then allow the Chipettes to live with them and Dave for as long as they want to. Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked Dave takes the Chipmunks and the Chipettes on a boat cruise to perform at the Internation Music Awards. Alvin starts acting extremely irresponsibly by sneaking out of their hotel room to party at the casino along with Simon and the Chipettes. They are eventually caught by Dave who confiscates Alvin's dagger (which he stole from the casino) and grounds them for sneaking out. The next morning, The Chimpmunks and The Chipettes start playing with a kite and end up marooned on a desert island. There, they meet a survivor named Zoe who is delusioned from several spider bites and talks to sports balls. Alvin blames himself for their situation and regrets having acted immaturely during the cruise. He fears that Dave wouldn't even be looking for them because of their actions. With Zoe's help, the group works together to create a lifeboat in order to get off the island. To their surprise, Dave and a reformed Ian were also on the island and found them. Alvin apologizes to Dave for the way he acted and admits that he thought he wouldn't look for them, but Dave assures him that he would always look for them no matter what they do and the two reconcile. Just then, Jeanette gets kidnapped by Zoe who uses to gather the treasure from a cave behind the waterfall. They rescue Jeanette just as the volcano starts to erupt and try to escape the island. But while they are crossing a log bridge, Zoe grabs Jeanette by the rope tied to her and starts pulling her to get her to collect more treasure. Dave ultimately throws Alvin his dagger back and Alvin uses it to cut the rope freeing Jeanette. Dave nearly falls off the log and Zoe tries to kill him out of vengeance for losing the treasure, but Alvin and Ian are able to get through to her and she saves Dave instead. The Chipmunks and The Chipettes finally make it at the International Music Awards and Ian finally gets his fame and career back. In the post-credits, Alvin fools around in the plane by speaking on the microphone. Dave chases Alvin in the plane for this, but not before Alvin signs off his speech with "Thank you for choosing Air Alvin". Alvin and The Chipmunks: Road Chip Dave now owns his music company and starts dating a woman named Samantha. He takes Samantha on a romantic getaway in Florida and leaves the Chipmunks and the Chipette with Samantha's mean obnoxious son Miles. Miles starts bullying The Chipmunks and Chipettes and both parties begin to hate him to an extent. After suspecting that Dave is going to propose to Samantha, Miles works together with the Chipmunks and Chipettes to stop the proposal so as not to become related. They all travel to Florida and start getting along. After Miles saved them from Inspector James Suggs, they eventually crash what they think is Dave's proposal only to find out that it's actually a business meeting. They make amends by singing to the co-workers and becomes friends with Miles. Trivia * Unlike his series countepart, Alvin from the live-action movie isn't selfish, yet still being stubborn, impulsive and mischievous. But still gets everyone in trouble. Category:Characters Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Leaders Category:Music characters Category:Chipmunks Category:Heroes Category:Idiots Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Live Action characters Category:20th Century Fox characters Category:Protagonist